the land without smiles
by filmcity 1958
Summary: so knowing with the equestria girls wasn't what I was hoping for I decided to put together on what I think should have happen if they did went to the human world p.s. guys plz plz understand I have dyslexia so i'm that good with commas & periods & stuff I know it's the main rule here but still I did the best I can for you to read it & hope you like it


Once upon a time it was a beautiful day in ponyvile the sun was shinning the birds were singing it seem nothing could go wrong today for though they think you see discord a mysterious kinda creature was at he's home trying to come up with a spell for him to rule the world but there was a problem almost ever spell book he look through on the shelf didn't have one "my celestia!" He said not to pleased "you think I was trying to fine a spell on opening a Pickles jar or something!" He sat there crying like a big baby thinking he was never going to get he's way he was never going to be a king of the world until he saw there was one spell book left he open it & right on the first page it read the Pandora's box spell it was a spell to surely work on he's plans without ifs ands or buts he quickly got all the things he needed & went down to the basement to where he's cauldron was as putting everything together discord couldn't help sing a bit of the spell "soon she would feel that her nightmares are real!" After putting it all together the cauldron started to change color & smell bad witch meant it was working then suddenly a big flash of light came out throwing discord to the wall knocking him out the light then grew out of the house & into town knocking all the ponies out to moments later when everypony woke up they were surprise to see it was night fall when suddenly they heard laughter that was loud & so high pitch everyone had to cover there ears but that wasn't until they saw where the laughter was coming from the ground shook to the point no one could stand up & there they saw was a group of monsters headed to town every kinda you can think of big small flying cute scary it was crazy but not as crazy as what was making the grounded shake it was lucifer standing in front laughing at the madness discord who flu from he's home went up to him saying he brought him here to help taking over the world at first lucifer was confused a little guy like him really with that discord told him maybe they should go have a talk somewhere to witch they did as the madness was still happing it was to much for twilight and her friends to do anything all fluttersly could do was try and hide rarity was getting mad about the monsters making her dirty dash tried to fight the team but one just punch her to the other side of town twilight tried to use her magic but the monsters magic was to powerful pinkie was being chase by what seem to be a flying monkey but that wasn't until it hit a street light knocking him out pinkie stood there catching her breathe when she suddenly saw some weird red liquid running down her leg what was this but before getting a change to fine out she was standing on a puddle that was made from yesterday rain until it seem to cave in pinkie tried to climb out but it felt someone was pulling her down come to fine out there was big Sharp claws jumping out of the water grabbing a hole of her trying to push her down pinkie tried to scream but the water got into her mouth & choke her luckily apple jack who was rounding up some of the monsters saved pinkie in time she kicked the claws until breaking all the fingers & having no choice but to go back under without it's prize pinkie hugged aj so tight she couldn't breath "pinkie ...this...is...no...time...for...hug!" "Oh sorry" she apologize when the 6 mares got together they wanted to know what was going on so up they went to castle to fine out When the 6 manes got to the castle & found celesta they ask on what was happing "discord" she said " he put out the pandora's box spell to let him rule the world & it can't be undone once someone cast it" with that the young little ponies felt they were doom when hearing that from the princess but no one was more hurt then fluttershy she thought she change him he was not such a bad guy then before but I guess someponies can't change "but there is one thing we can do to fix it" celesta said coming up with something she then use her magic to bring a big spell book she had it was like a how to a blank for dummies kinda thing but for undoing spells when setting it down on the table she started turning the pages until she found on what she was looking for "ah here we go to undo this spell you'll have to go another dimension to fix a problem there if you do that then world will be saved" when hearing that the ponies were happy & were ready but just one problem only three could go dash pinkie & drepy "drepy?!" Twilight and her friends said confused why her she was never train for this kinda thing "yes I know but she has the element of understanding & it's important to have that to undo this spell" the princess explain "well if that the case we better find her quick come on guys" twilight said but just as they were running out princess celesta noticed something on pinkie she called her out "pinkie could I see you for a second" "what is it?" She ask "how did you get those red marks on you're body?" Pointing at her back side with her hoove "oh this well I was being Chase by one of the monsters when he grab me I felt this weird thing in body I never felt before" pinkie explained "like what?" The princess ask again"Well...like someone hurting my feeling but instead of it being my heart it was my rump" she explained again with hearing this princess celesta got scared for you see in there world there was not such thing as physical pain but emotion with hearing what the little pony said this was sure a sign that the worlds were coming together & that not good "alright then that all I needed to know now hurry & fine ms hooves" celesta order & at first pinkie was confused about why she needed to know but that would just have wait when the ponies got to the home of derpy & doctor whooves they knock on the door like crazy when derpy open it just a little scared it would be a monster to take her child she signed with relief to see it was just twilight and her friends "you guys shouldn't be out here hurry come in" she said trying to pull them all in at once when they got inside they over heard doctor whooves coming down stairs saying something about there daughter dinky not looking to good "what wrong with her?" twilight ask "we don't know" he began "we were out shopping earlier today until the flash happen when we woke up we found dinky not looking to good her heart beat is low she has these straight red & White marks on her body when I tried to work some things out dinky would only scream & tell me to stop" derpy then started to cry hating to know there nothing they can do to help "there is!" Twilight explained " princess celesta send us over to ask you to stop this madness" "me?!" Derpy say dumbfounded "but what could I do to help I'm just a mail pony" "yes but you have the element of understanding & with it can save our world" with this she didn't know what to do she was never train for this I mean what if she make a mistake & mess up everything but then again she would do anything to help her foul oh what was she to do when Mr whooves saw the look on her face he knew he's wife needed help "derpy I'll come with you to see what the princess want" " but what about dinky?" she ask "well I'm sure they'll help" twilight said so with that they came up with a plan how to bring the little filly to the castle when she derpy & doc got up stairs to dinky's bedroom for what this young princess's saw almost broke her heart this little filly was moaning shaking & asking for it to stop with this she hope celestia & Luna would fine a way for it to help so she the levitate the little thing carefully down the stairs through the door into the night until they got back to the castle when the Royal sisters look at the filly both of them shock there heads "I'm sorry" Luna said wishing not what was about to come "like what celestia said before once someone cast this spell there nothing we can do unless you three go through the magic mirror but til then dinky just gonna have to deal with the physical pain" the young ponies were confused when hearing that word physical not knowing what it means when the princesses explained it to them derpy couldn't help but cry more Luna hating seeing this mother in great misery until she knew something that would help it called the sleeping beauty to witch is a comatose spell that would last forever until some pony uncast's it at first the parents were thinking would it be safe "yes" she said "& if it make you feel better mr whoove could stay by her bedside in the guest room we have" with that they felt better even though derpy was still worry about this going to another word's thing when they got to the room where the magic mirror was the princesses explained if anything go wrong they'll be right there to help when the three ponies got everything they needed it was time first pinkie jump in then rainbow but just as it was derpy turn she quickly ran to the corner of the room & cried "WHAT THE HAY ARE YOU DOING?!" Apple jack yelled not understanding what happing but doc did know he then ran over to he's wife & said "derpy I know this is really hard for you & I know your scared but think about dinky you want her to feel better right" "yes" she anwrsed while wiping a tear from her eye "but I'm just scared I'll mess up like I always do" "mess up?!" Doc said with shaking he's head "dizy doo you never mess up I mean there are times you've broke things & such but most of the time you're just like any pony else you raise our daughter right & you know how to love me right" with this derpy started to feel better & felt she could do it "you're right I can do it! for dinky!" She then went back to the magic mirror took a deep breath & jump when pinkie got to the other world witch was through the clouds into woods hitting every tree Brach on the way down it was weird because when she hit the ground she had this feeling she never felt before witch was pain in her world there was no pain the only kind they ever had was in feeling oh how everything on her body hurt it hurt to walk it hurt to sit it hurt to do anything she just wanted to lay there & wait for it to stop but she had a job to do so there was no takin breaks now all she had to do now was to fine it then suddenly she heard someone crying mabey it was a filly that was lost or needed help when pinkie look around for a few moments she finally found the crying filly but...it wasn't a filly it was a crying...something who a main only on top of it's head & these little claws coming out of her hooves & it had cuties marks all over it's body what was this thing but then it hit her it was a human child twilight talk about them with her friends when she went to the other world but the thing is twilight was turn into a human when she was there why wasn't pinkie why was she still a little pony but once again there was no time to be wasted so she went to the little girl scared at first because twilight told her that not all human are good but she told a breath & still walk on feeling this was the job she was send to do when she got close enough the first thing pinkie say is "hello" when the child took her hands away from her face not only was her face red but her eyes were blood shot knowing it seem she been crying for awhile when she saw pinkie she gasp & ran off with that the little pony didn't understand what just happen all she said was hello with that she felt bad started to walk away until she heard a little voice say "pinkie pie?" pinkie turn around & saw it was the same little girl she had her hands together & up to her face not such if this thing was good or bad but still just wanted to see "pinkie pie is that you?" she ask again at first pinkie was confuse how did this human child know her name but again no time so she went with it "yes! yes it's me!" the child started to cry again & hugged the pink pony "oh pinkie i'm so happy you're here! I've prayed every night for one of you to take me away from this place & now your finally here!" "take you away? no i'm here to fix your problem" she explain the little girl was mad at first because she couldn't go to ponyvile but then thought maybe working this out will help so the little girl know as Susie brought the little pony to her house telling her the hole story witch was when she was born her mom die from child birth & her father hasn't been the same since turning to boozes to numb the pain but whenever he got to drunk he would lose he's temper & hit the child telling it's her fault for everything when hearing this pinkie never heard such thing babies are supposed to bring joy to a pony's life not hurt it when they got to the house it was a hill & had a look of homey to it but there was no other houses around witch seem wired but not as wired as the smell that came from inside the home the second you open the door you were hit with nothing but beer vomit & urine the little pony felt sick to her stomach "sorry about the smell pinkie" Susie said who seem embarrassed "my daddy doesn't clean up much around here he say it's women's work" another saying she didn't understand as the little girl started to pick up things dale her father came home slamming the door open making everyone jump he was drunk as hell & talking to he's daughter as if she was he's wife like where dinner with that Susie had to hurry up & put in a microwave tv dinner after it was done she then got a beer out of the fridge when she set up the little table in front of her father fav chair so he can eat while watching tv dale noticed on Susie's hands it was dirt he then grab her by the wrist to witch the young child stop on what she was doing & look up into he's eyes "you've been outside haven't you?!" with this the Susie did't know what to think thing were racing in her mind she also really scared with not given an answer dale slap her across the face making her fly across the room & hit into the wall with seeing this pinkie was in shock her jaw was drop it felt like her heart had stop this was something she never saw before when she finally snap out of it she then jump up to dale wanting to teach him a thing or two but the wired thing was every time she tried to talk or hit him he would not noticed & her hooves would go right through him she did't understand it this was her mission so why can't she teach this guy a lesson what is the princess trying to do when rainbow dash got to the other world herself she came the same way pinkie did through the clouds she was free falling at first until she open her wings flying in mid air what she saw was a city & it was nothing like the ones she knew back home it was all dirty smoke was raising up the air witch burn her lungs when breathing it in there were these creatures everywhere yelling at one another using words she never heard before but then something catch her ear witch was crying of a child who was sitting on the steps on he's house & just like with pinkie something told her to help this kid so she flew down in front of the little boy & ask if everything ok when the young child look up dash was shock on he's face was a black eye that was so bad he's eye was red blood running down from he's nose to the point he's clothes were cover in it & there were bruises up and down from he's arms to he's legs when the little boy saw the blue pony he was stock but then was happy "rainbow dash is that you?" he ask with this dash was confused how did this kid know her name was her amazing flying so big that it was heard from other worlds did the princess told this kid she would be here i mean what but just like with pinkie she decided to play along "yup the one & only" she said when hearing that the little boy started to cry again & hugged the blue pony when doing that dash kinda got uncomfortable since some of the blood was getting on to her as that was happing an old man who lived across the street was watering he's flowers stop for a moment when seeing the child he knew all beat up & look as if he was hugging the air with this he ran into he's house to call the boy's parents "so what happen to you?" dash ask the boy know as max wipe he's nose on he's arm & explain "well you see before I went to school I went to this comic book shop to get the new my little pony comic I was excited to read it I couldn't wait so I went to library & hit it behind a book to make it look like I was reading it but that did't work out to well since the star football player was behind me saw what I doing & he got him & friends together to beat me up rip up my comic book & made me eat some of it" with hearing this dash couldn't believe this I mean it be like if some pony was making fun of her for liking daring doo because it's not girly enough then suddenly a car pulled in & out came a tall skinny women who looked worried it was max's mom she knew that her son was being bullied at school but he couldn't tell her why so she unlock the first door & help him clean up meanwhile back home a lot has happen since our heroes left Lucifer had took over the castle put the princesses in the dungeon mr whooves transport him & dinky back home before they found them while twilight's been looking for a faster way to end this madness later that night all the ponies in ponyvile were in the homes lock away lights off the only light they had was a candle it was not much but attest it would give the monsters the hint there was no pony home meanwhile at the castle discord & he's new friends were sitting in the dining room getting ready for dinner well almost everyone Lucifer was standing aside waiting for a chair to fit him knowing celestia's was to small for a big guy like him anyways discord lick he's lips he couldn't wait to eat like a king holding a knife & fork in he's paw & claw asking with plzs "so what are we having?" when the chair was done Lucifer sat down & answer with a smile "well i'll give you a hint. it's one of my favs" as doing so he put for what it seem to be a lobster bib but the silhouette on it wasn't a lobster it was something else something that made discord gasp & send a chill down he's back what the silhouette was a foal "y-y-you eat *gulp* f-f-foals?" discord ask nervous in he's voice "well we don't just eat them" the prince of darkness explain "if my chefs were do get a hole of one they first drain the blood of out for us to drink then scoop the organs as a side dish & for dessert there souls" with that discord felt sick to he's stomach I mean he hated ponies but not that much & then started to think about the cutie mark crusaders what would they think of him if he let that happen & not only that but fluttershy would probably never forgive him again with that he had to think of a way to stop all this "if you'll excuse me" he said as getting up "but I have to use the little majesty's room. be right back" when walking out of the room & seeing if no one was watching him when the close was clear he then hurry down as fast as he could to the to the dugon to see if celestia or luna would help back in the dining room Lucifer snap he's fingers & in came a small skinny girl demon wearing a sparkly blue ball gown with small skinny black snakes on her head for hair she walk up to him & ask "what may I help you with you're ruler?" luafer smile he never got sick of being called that & said "you thy voice sarah fill the sky bring the little brats to die" with that sarah knew what to do she went to the balcony & sang a very haunting melody that travel down to the town it was like a dog whistle the adult could hear it but would do nothing for them but the children left them hypnotize & start walking to the front doors at first the guardians were confused on what was happing until they remember the story about someone being born with a hypnotizing voice with that all the adults tired to stop the foals from going but it was no use the spell made them stronger up they when to the castle to be eating without knowing it at twilight's house she could hear the singing & knew what it was & wanted to help her friends but for her being a princess it would be to dangers so she had to be stuck in the house with spike. what a min! spike! he was baby himself! she totally forgot! she quickly went to the bedroom to see if he was there sleeping! no spike. she check kitchen! no spike. she ran around the house calling him but no answer as she ran down the stairs to see if he was in the liberty he was there standing in the middle of the room staring in space not blanking not saying anything just staring twilight tired to snap him out of it shacking him smacking him putting a spell on him to make him go dafe but nothing work spike then started walking to the front door he's arm up to the door nope & all twilight can do was hole the baby dragon back & scream to the heaven "GUYS HURRY UP!" meanwhile back doctor whooves he was still by he's child's side like he promised knowing it was hard because he could hear the parents screaming yelling outside he could hear the singing he wanted to help but couldn't leave dinky so he had to ignore it by singing he's daughter a song that goes like this "I can tell time by the moon I can tell time by the sun No matter how I mark The hour's light and dark I tell you your time's just begun It is morning in your life Day is breaking - oh, so bright!  
You've barely made a start Just one beat of my heart Don't sleep away the morning light Please wake up Please wake up Leave dark dreams behind Please wake up It's your morning golden day to find.  
Once I had a morning, too I was young once just like you It's evening in my life All I have is the night when derpy come to the world at first she couldn't see so good knowing her vision ten to go in & out but what she could tell it was a little town that kinda remind her of her home there were children playing people out doing things she wanted to see more but that was until she heard the cry of a child when she over to see where it was coming from what she make out was a little black girl name rosie sitting in the parking lot of a church when she went to ask what wrong the little girl freak out at first & ask the pony a weird question are you a demon with this derpy did't understand she did't look evil she did't sound evil what it her eyes she remember as a filly fouls at school would make fun of her & saying it was contagious so in this was world is it another thing when she got to calm the child down Rosie explain that her family was really into god & when telling them the things she could do like see ghosts & tell the future they weren't happy with it saying it's evil & that why she's out here because inside her parents are talking to a priest to save her with hearing this derpy kinda knew the feeling ponies judge her for her eyes leaving her not to see so well whenever she flied she always end up bumping into things leaving ponies to be mad or to make fun & it made her wish she could met some other pony to know the feeling & now she has meanwhile That night in the real world pinkie was fast asleep with Susie on the foot of her bed like a dog with it's owner but it wasn't long until she woke up with the feeling of something hitting her in the head when she look up to see what it was she freak out a bit thinking she saw a ghost but really it was Susie under the blanket when the little pink pony went under herself & ask if everything was alright Susie quickly answer "yes!" But she didn't seem she was alright she kept moving a lot & had her hands between her legs now pinkie was no body language expert but she knew what that meant "um Susie" the little pony ask "do you need to tinckle ?" The little girl wanted to say no but the true was she did have to go really really bad but how was she support to tell her friend on why she can't go pinkie then said "look there nothing to be embarrassed about if you're scared of the dark 'I'll walk you there" with saying that pinkie started pull the blanket up but Susie quickly pulled it back down "what the matter?" She ask the scared child couldn't take it anymore so she told the filly the story "oh pinkie! I do have to go potty! but the thing is my daddy once hurt me so badly that now I see monsters at night Shadows with claws making scary noises I tired to ran away from them but outside my room there worst monsters out there so every night if I have pee I just hold it until the sun come up" with that pinkie was shock didn't know were to Begin but instead of saying hurtful things to this broken soul she got an idea "well mabey if you had something on you're mind the monsters won't come out" the little girl at first that was a bad idea almost as if pinkie was thinking the monsters were on all mind the hole time but then though what if they were & all those crazy nights was just her imagination but then again a cartoon pony is standing right in front of her so what was real before thinking any further time was running out she needed a bathroom quick "OK pinkie" Susie said really trying to hold on "will tried you're way" so the pink pony & child quickly pulled the blanket off & headed to the bedroom door but before getting a holed of the door knob they heard a noise that sounded like someone mourning the longer they listen the more it sounded like more people mounding "oh no!" Susie cried "there here! The shadows!" With that pinkie stood in front of her friend like a bodyguard ready for what was to happen the shadows soon came out under the bed & up the celling & fouled up to them ready to attack but so was pinkie when saw one that close by to her she gave it a good punch but nothing happen it was like punching air she hit it again once again nothing with that pinkie knew she was doomed & it didn't help when she found out that the shadows could touch them there was no way out of this but just to get out of the bedroom Susie ran to the door got a holed of the knob & pulled getting out just in time pinkie was almost out to until one of the shadows got her tail once again there was that so call pain that appeared to witch it really hurt but she didn't care she had a job to do to help this child & her home when finally the Shadow lost it's grip the door shut thinking the madness was over they look ahead down the hallway they could see the bathroom with the light on it seem not that far to get there just as long there no more monsters to be in the way the pink pony stood in front once again & tip toeing the way down so they wouldn't wake up daddy dearest who was past out on the bed from drinking to much as they were almost there they suddenly heard another weird noise this time sounded like someone walking with buckets on there feet & it was coming closer & closer not knowing what do should they just run or would this monster be there waiting or should they stand there to see how bad it is then suddenly the foot steps got faster & closer until out of one of the door ways was a what look to be a great big teddy bear with shape claws & teeth red glowing eyes screaming so load it would have woke the hole neighborhood it ran right up to them like the shadow it was ready to attack but this time pinkie wasn't she stood thinking she couldn't fight this guy alone she needed her friends this was it she failed waiting for death she kept thinking about her home her love ones how it all over because of her she shut her eyes really tie knowing this was going to hurt but then the screaming stop she open her eyes to see the teddy bear was no where to be seen as if it was never there the little pony signed with relief but before she could say anything she heard a tiny little voice behind her say "uh oh" at first she was scared to turn around thinking it was another monster maybe worst then before but she had to be brave this could be another chance so she turn around ready for what to see but all she was a scared crying little girl shaking really bad who had just wet her p.j. "i'm...I'm sorry pinkie" she said in a whisper "I tried to be strong I really tired" with this pinkie felt really bad she was send here to help this poor thing but all she did was stand there & do nothing I mean what kinda friend is that with rainbow she went to max's middle school the next day to see if she help him out with he's problems but it was not that easy since no one could see or hear her but just the child everything at first seem ok until it was lunch time & that when it happen a group of white teenagers came in yelling something that the blue Pegasus did't understand witch was white power white power over & over again with this some teens told the group to shut up some went to get the principal as the craziness was starting grow dash over heard a girl say something witch was "you know things were a lot better here before trump run" trump who was this trump ever since rainbow dash got to this world that the only name she been hearing most of the time was he the cause of all this but before she could get an answer a fight broke out leaving max & her hide under the table to keep themselves safe meanwhile back in ponyville things were not getting any better at all the foals were still being brainwash to be eating alive the unicorns tried every magic they could to stop this but it was no use as the worlds were coming together more weirder things started to happen at the mental institution there main patient screwloose was acting very odd & that really saying a lot in a place like this but for you screw loose's main problem was that she thought she was a dog going around braking at ponies playing fetch when she was at a park you know that kind of thing & for there world that count as totally crazy until this night when one of the doctors look in the window on the door to her room what he saw was not what screws mostly did what she would do was chase her tail around in a circle until she got dizzy & pass out but here she was sitting facing in the corner rocking back and front when the doctor told the others about this they when over to check it out when they unlock the door & one of them ask if she was ok she did't answer all she did was laugh & kept on laughing in a creepy tone that would send chills down you're spin when she slowly turn around the doctors & nurses were in such shock for what they saw screw loose's eyes were unfocused parts of her main was missing but the scare's thing was blood was coming out of her mouth & the reason for that was because she just ate her own arm down to the bone & remember in this world there no such thing as blood or bone so if someone were to crew on there own arm it would be like chewing on a dog toy with seeing this horror show no one knew what to do the only thing they could think of was just to get out & lock the door back up after getting out safely one of the nurses was so sick for what she saw she couldn't help but throw up in the hallway sweet celestia what was happing back at the castle discord went down to the dungeon & told the guards if he could have a moment alone with the princesses with this they did't think there could be any problem so they went up stairs when they left discord got down he's knees & cried he's heart out begging the princesses for there help but they were unsure on what to believe they thought this Draconequus had change but once again he was up to he's old tricks "plz you're majesties!" he said " I give my heart out to show you that I really need you're help" with saying this discord open a door on he's chest pulling out he's heart giving it to the alicorns to show how serious he was but they back away with sick looks on there faces so he put it back "look he said "foals are going to be tonight dinner if you don't do something about it!" with this the princesses got together & came up with a plan that was sure to work after telling it to him celestia then told discord that if he turn he's back again once more she had bigger punishment for him then stone with hearing this the king of chaos gulp hoping nothing will go wrong with a snap of a claw they were out of dungeon & into discord's home where they were sure no one will fine them or at less for the time being 


End file.
